The Chameleon is Home
by Chameleon2019
Summary: What happens if Commie was kidnapped at the circus and has been presumed dead for 6 years? First chapter is a little bit of an introduction. How will Cammie react to life outside of the COC? This is set after the Gallagher and Blackthrone exchange so all girls know the boys except Cammie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's View

Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I am a 16 year old girl being held by a secret terrorist organization. The CIA knew me as the Chameleon. I was one of the greatest spies in training until the circus. I haven't left the base they are holding me at since they took me away from my father while at the circus when I was 11. My dad one of the best spies in the business (Matthew Morgan) was killed when I was 12. My mom (Rachel Morgan) was the headmistress of the school I was supposed to go to. I wonder if she still is… While I've been here they have tortured me and trained me. I think they want me to work for them but I have other plans in mind. The terrorist group also known as the Circle of Cavan is the cruelest terrorist group my father ever taught me about. He always told me to watch my back for them because he knew they would come for me. He wouldn't tell me why but Catherine Goode(my torturer and trainer for the last 5 years)told me before she killed him. It's because I am the descendant of Ioseph Cavan and Gillian Gallagher. Which doesn't make sense because they hated each other and Gillian killed Ioseph but I am. Thank you very great grandparents for causing me to miss everything good in life. I miss my friends right now, Rebecca Baxter(but call her bex or you'll end up in a coma) and Zach Goode. I know what you're thinking. Why be friends with my enemy's son? Well he was raised by my Godfather the famous Joe Solomon. Therefore Zach knows nothing about his evil mother, Joe made sure of that. Man I miss Joe too. He made sure my dad always came home from a mission. My friends and family probably think I'm dead. I keep asking Catherine if I can call mom but she always says no and slaps me for even asking. Maybe she'll let me today since it is the 6th year anniversary of my kidnapping. Oh no Catherine's coming.

Joe's View

Today has been 6 years since they took my goddaughter from us. She was such a sweet, smart and beautiful girl. I miss her so much and you can tell everyone who knew her does too. Bex (who I know teacher covert operations at the Gallagher Academy) is missing from class, which isn't surprising on a day like today. She might be with Rachel.

"Mr. Solomon?" asked Tina

Good lord that girl is annoying but I'm pretty sure she knows it. "What? Sorry, yes Ms. Walters?"

"Are you planning on teaching us today?" she asked like a snob

"I'm sorry. Class dismissed. Tina you'll have detention with me on Saturday at 0630. Don't be late!"

Thank god I got out of that mess I call a student. Sometimes I wonder how she even got in. This is a school for girl spies, not a school for snobby gossip girls. Oh well. I'm about to walk into Rachel's office when I hear her on the phone. She sounds happy and worried at the same time. I walk in and I can hear the other voice on the line. I look at Bex who is sitting on the couch who looks like she might kill someone.

I mouth "Is it really her?"

"Yes"

Then a very familiar evil voice comes on and I instantly want to kill someone. CATHERINE! She is the one holding Cam! Of course she is. The line goes dead and Rachel turns with tears in her eyes. She hasn't heard from her daughter in 6 years. We all thought she died along with her father.

Rachel immediately says "We need to find her know. Cammie said an old code we established when something was happening. Catherine is sending her on a mission."

"Cammie would never work for Catherine."

"Joe I think she knows about her family history!"

"Do you think Matthew told Catherine and that's why she killed him and kept her alive?" I asked Rachel and by now she is pacing in her office and Bex is greatly confused.

"Wait, who the heck is Catherine?" said Bex

"Rebecca do you remember your friend Zach Goode, I raised him and he grew up with you and Cam?"

"Yes, of course he comes over to London with me at least one a year, but what does he have to do with this Catherine lady?"

"Well he is her son. Now Rebecca don't go all ballistic on him. He doesn't know that he is her son and he never will because, as you can now tell he is nothing like her."

"Okay, but Joe is there any way to find Cam?" asked Bex. For some reason she dropped the whole Zach being related to the psycho.

"Well maybe I still can talk to a contact…" I started to say before I was interrupted by Rachel and she sounds pissed.

"Absolutely not! You left that life a long time ago."

"But Rachel it's our only option"

"Fine, but under one condition you take Zach, Rebecca, and I with you. We will be in the shadows and you won't see us but we will be there for backup"

"Ok. First we need to go get Zach out of Blackthrone."

"Already done. He should be here in an hour. Rebecca go pack a bag and Joe make the call while I talk to Patricia about covering your classes. Now move people, I want to find my daughter." I finally get a chance to see my Goddaughter after 6 years


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach's View

I just got called into Headmistress Cameron's office, and when you get called down to any office at the Blackthrone Institution for Troubled Young Men it is not good and her office is even worse. Yikes! This can't be good. She didn't talk to me much ever since the circus. In case you were wondering Headmistress Cameron is my basically my Aunt. Abigail Cameron is my Dad's (Joe Solomon is my adoptive dad. He won't tell me anything about my parents but he says it's good I don't know them) best friend. Her sister which is the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy (our sister school) was my best friends mom. Oh Cam, how I miss her. We presume she died after they took her. SHIT! Today is that day! She was taken 6 years ago today. Aunt Abby is going to be a mess. I walk into her office and for some reason she is smiling. "Abby what's going on? Am I being pranked?"

"Zach no, but I may have good news!" She is no starting to scare me.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"She's alive Zach. She is alive after all the years."

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Cammie is alive! She called Rachel and told her she is going on a mission. Rachel wants you at Gallagher now so go back to you dorm and back a bag. You are leaving in 5 so meet me by the helicopter pad. GO!" She says and I instantly sprint back to the dorm. When I open the door I'm greeted with questions by Grant, Nick, and Jonas. As I pack I begin to explain everything that Abby told me. Even though the guys have never meet Cammie, they still basically know everything I know about her, and they know how important she is to me.

"Zach, make sure you don't let your emotions get in the way." Says Grant.

"I won't Grant. Thank you for the advice. Anyone else want to take a shot?"

"I do!" Says Nick "Make sure you tell Macey, Liz, and Bex we say hi and that we hope to see them soon." Uh oh… I got his little secret message.

"Ok I will. Anything else? Something that doesn't involve yall's girl crushes."

"Um nope that'll be all. Now go get your girl back." said Jonas. Wow I can't believe Jonas said that. Oh well.

"Oh I plan on it! See ya soon." I say with a smirk as I walk out to go catch my flight.

*****1600 hours******

When I arrive at Gallagher I'm greeted by Rachel, Dad, and Bex. They all have worried looks on their faces.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"I had to make a call and it was very stressful." Says Dad. I wonder if any of this has to deal with his old job. He never told me what he did specifically but, it was obvious it wasn't good.

"Aunt Rachel, what do we know so far?" I asked and with that we made our way to her office.

Cammie's View

Yesterday when Catherine came in she told me that I had a mission to complete. This had to mean something because she never sent me on missions. Hell she barely let me leave my floor. My mission was to break into the Gallagher Academy for Excellent Young Women and get a list of the current junior class. Not to be cocky or anything but she probably picked me because I used to be known as The Chameleon. Yesterday she even let me call mom. It was so good to hear her voice. I remember one of our old codes, but I don't know if she got it. I'm starting to think she is getting soft. Crap I hear her!

"Cameron darling, where did you go?"

"Right here Catherine. What do you need?"

"What did I say about you calling me Catherine?" "You said to call you mom, I'm sorry mom it won't happen again." God this woman makes me sick. "Ok thank you Darling, now when was the last time you went to the shooting range?" "I went yesterday after our chat with that bitch I used to call mom, why?" Catherine thinks I hate my mom but really its part of my plan to try and escape.

"Well for your mission you may need your marksmen skills so I was just checking."

"Ok. So when do I start?" "You are leaving for Virginia in 10 minutes via helicopter. You will sneak in using the secret passageway that comes out into the Grand Hall. Then you will move to the headmistress office. She has a drive that'll have a list of students sorted by grade, press 11th grade. Copy the folder onto the flash drive. Don't mess anything up in the office because she will notice. Leave the office and go back the way you came. If you see anyone, shoot them. No mercy. You will have 1hour from the time the helicopter drop you off to finish your mission and return back to the helicopter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course mom" This mission could be my way out. Now I just need to figure out where I am so I can tell the headmistress to let the CIA know where I am. Let's hope I run into someone I knew from my past so they could possibly let my real mom know. Damn, my 10 minutes is up. Time to go and steal information while, leaving information about me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Cammie's view

Before I get off the helicopter I look at the blueprints of the school one more time. The office is roughly 100 ft. from my path I've been instructed to take. My flight wasn't long because I found out that I have been held in a hotel in Boston. Why in the world would I be in Boston? Oh well. I'll ask questions later.

"Darling, please be careful and don't mess anything up. Now go, you have 1hour." Catherine told me right before I made my way to the gorgeous mansion I was supposed to call home.

15 minutes has passed now and I've just reached my secret door. Someone really needs to clean these halls because my black short pencil skirt and black tank top now look grey due to the dust. I come out behind a family tapestry. It's Gillian's family. I stop to look at it and I notice new patch on the tapestry and it's my family.

"Zach we need to go back to Rachel's Office. You need to show her the letter that Catherine sent you." That sounds a lot like Bex! I turn the corner and see my 2 best friends walking towards me talking. I think they are together. Damn I was hoping it would be him and I that would end up together. They're getting closer so I need to move faster. I enter the office (that Catherine told me that would be empty) and see my mom typing on her computer and my godfather siting on the couch.

"CAMMIE!" they both say at the same time. I try to turn around but my 2 best friends are already there.

"Cam I missed you so much…" started to say Bex but I punched her right in the jaw. I wish I didn't have to hurt her, but Catherine has to think I'm still working for her so I need to complete my mission.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to take something for Catherine, and if I don't my life will be more hell then it already is. So if you will please get out of my way and move away from the computer or I will have to use my gun." I tell the 4 of them. They look stunned. I don't blame them when I was younger I was so sweet. I wouldn't even kill me fly but not Catherine has raised me and taught me to be a machine. They all move away from me and I begin my task but I leave a surprise for mom on her computer. I slowly walk backwards holding my gun towards them when my mother's voice stops me.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Don't you dare leave! We can help you hide from Catherine. We can help…"

"As much as I miss you guys I have to go. Mom check your computer as soon as I walk out." I left where I'm being held at on her computer so they can come find me.

"Cammie we are going to get you back." said Joe. He looked like he was about to kill someone. I walked out and I heard mom scramble to her computer. She then yelled in the hallway.

"We will be coming for you Cam!" I knew she would come for me but I hope they don't get caught, otherwise I'm responsible. Once I get outside I fire one shot to make it look like I had a problem and Catherine wouldn't be suspicious. I finally get back to the helicopter and Catherine looks extremely happy with my success.

"Any problem getting the information, dear?"

"Just one but I handled it exactly like you told me to."

"That's wonderful Cammie, now for a reward." Oh no this can't be good. "Darling, as soon as we get back to the hotel you will be going to room 202 for a complete makeover."

"Why would I need a makeover? Am I going on another mission?"

"You are going on a long term mission at Gallagher Academy. It has taking me months to set this mission up for you. Your new name will be Caitlin Snow. You will dye your dishwater blonde hair to a caramel brown, blue eyes will be covered by brown contacts. You will wear glasses and act like a stuck up snob. You will be leaving today at 1400 hours since it is only 1000 hours, so make sure you're at the helicopter pad at 1400 with everything you need. I will be with you for your orientation as your mom under Felicity Snow. I will call you on this burner every week on Saturday at 0630 hours. Your glasses will also have a camera for me to be able to check in. Make sure no one is around when I call you. Your mission is to get close to classmates and the staff . Find out everything you can about them and what they are planning against us. Do you understand Cam?"

"Yes! I'm so excited you're letting me do such an important thing for you. I won't let you down." I get to see them again and they can help me take down Catherine. We stay quiet for the rest of the flight. As soon as the doors to the helicopter open I immediately run to room 202. They work on my hair for about an hour and when they finished my hair is a beautiful caramel color with soft curls. Then they hand me 4 suitcases, 3 have clothes, makeup, shoes, and accessories the other bag is filled with my favorite weapons. I know I shouldn't be excited about that but I have basically grown up with them. When I'm done with everything I head back to my room to grab my laptop and add a whole new level of encryption, because this will be another way that I will have to communicate with Catherine.

"Cameron Darling, are you ready to go?" asks Catherine

"Yes mom. Do you think they will recognize me?"

"No, they won't recognize you. Not only will your hair and eyes be a different color but your personality will be completely different as well. Your quiet, respectful, sweet daughter act will need to be replaced with a loud, selfish, snobby, bitch act."

"Ok, I can do that. I won't let you down mother."

"I know you won't, now let's go. You don't want to be late for your new school."

Rachel' View

I can't believe Cammie's appearance this morning. Why did Cammie take the list of students and why did Catherine want it? When she left, she told me that she was being held in a hotel in Boston. I need to get Cammie off of my mind for a couple hours, so I can focus on this new student.

Caitlin Snow(no photo)

16 years old

Birthday: July 13, 1999

Skills: Speaks 20 languages, can be a wet work artist and a pavement artist, fighting skills are unknown, is resourceful, sharpshooting.

Codename: The Chameleon

Her file isn't the most informative but it does say some interesting things. She will have to take TP(target practice)class with the Blackthrone Boys when they get here for another exchange.

"Rachel the boys will be arriving this evening before dinner, so you can reintroduce them at dinner. Hey what's wrong?" I didn't even realize Joe had come in.

"Nothing just looking at Caitlin's file. It's quite blank except for the fact she is a wet work artist and a pavement artist. I'm going to introduce her at dinner with the boys. Could you go and get the girls?"

"Yes I'll send them to you, When does she get here?"

"She'll be here in 30 minutes so please hurry, I need to talk to the girls."

"I'll be right back with them and Rachel it will be okay. We will bring her home." He said as he walked out. I knew he was right but I was still worried.

*****20 minutes later******

"Hey, sorry Rachel we took so long but I made the girls make the room at least somewhat presentable." Said Joe as he returned with Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"It's fine. It's probably a good thing so they can make a good impression. Okay now girls Caitlin is possibly going to be a little shy at first. A warning in advance she is also a wet work artist along with a pavement artist and she knows more languages then you."

"Wait, she is an assassin and she is being let into this school, shouldn't she be going to Blackthrone instead of here?" of course only Macey will say that. I look at Bex and she seems thrilled. I know that because she has always been curious about their line of work but never wanted to be in their line of work.

"She is coming here to benefit herself, so she can learn more. Now you will be kind and treat her like any other student. Do you understand?" I tell the girls.

"Yes Mrs. Morgan." They say in unison. Suddenly a helicopter begins to approach the driveway.

"Time to meet our new student! Joe can you come with me please to make sure I don't break down."

"Yes of course Rachel." He said. Joe has helped me a lot of the years, with Matt's death, Cammie's disappearance, and trying to run a school. We walk outside to meet Caitlin and her mom Felicity. I see her mom first and I freeze. Joe see's why I freeze and look like I want to kill someone. Felicity Snow is Catherine Goode! The women who took my daughter is standing right in front of me. Then I see Caitlin and for the second time in 2 minutes, I'm in shock. No matter what disguise that people put on my daughter, I will always see Cammie. Caitlin Snow is Cammie.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie's View

"Hello, I'm Headmistress Morgan. These are your new roommates, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey Mchenry. You will not be introduced to the rest of the school till tonight when the exchange students arrive." What exchange students?! Catherine didn't tell me anything about exchange students. I give Catherine a concerned look but replies with a stern facial expression. "Also this is your Covert Operations teacher, Joe Solomon. He will also be your teacher for TP. I assume you know what that means?" Asks my mom. I nod and look at my new roommates you seem confused at what TP means.

Hello Mrs. Morgan, I'm Caitlin's mom Felicity Snow. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about Caitlin." Says Catherine

"Yes of course, let's head to my office. Joe will you please join us and girls please help Caitlin with her luggage. Also give her a tour and find Shadow."( **Zach's codename** ) say's my mom. Who is Shawdow? As my mom, Catherine and Joe leave the girls and I make our way to our room. I notice about 30 passageways on our way that I will have to investigate later.

"So, you must be Caitlin Snow." Says a voice from the shadows of our room. He steps out and I freeze. Zach. I thought mom would've shipped him off back to Blackthrone after this morning's events. I think it is time to have some fun.

"You must be Shadow or otherwise known as Zachary Goode, Son of Catherine Goode but raised by the famous Joe Solomon, best friends with Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan until she went MIA. She also was thought to be KIA until she called headmistress a couple of days ago and showed her face here and telling you false information of where she was being held. Top of his class at Blackthrone. Is the second best agent in training, however he got beat by a girl. Did I get it all?" I reply back with an attitude and the Goode smirk Catherine showed me. They all look stunned at everything I just said.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" says Zach with a concerning look across his face.

"I am that girl that beat you and…" I was about to finish when the door flew open revealing Joe, Catherine, and Mom.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies and Shadow but Mrs. Snow is leaving and we thought that Caitlin would want to say goodbye." Says my Godfather.

"Oh of course." I say and run up to give her a hug when she whispers in my ear.

"Don't forget to call on Saturday. If you don't there will be consequences you know that." She tells me so no one will hear her.

"I will call don't worry. I will take are of any problems." I reply pulling away. I watch her walk away and it makes me want to throw a party.

"Now carry on. Dinner will be at 1800 hours, don't be late and be in uniform." Says Joe walking out and closing the door, leaving me with alone with a bunch of curious faces.

"Before I finish my explanation, I need to sweep this place for bugs, because if I know Cathe… I mean my mom then she probably dropped at least 3 or 4." I tell them and they all start to help me look for them. We found 6. I'll never understand how she ever places so many without people knowing.

"Ok now that we've done that, you need to start explaining otherwise I'm calling Headmistress Morgan down here. Oh and by the way never call me Rebecca or you will end up in a coma." Says Bex.

"You know what, call her and tell her to explain because, I am pretty sure she has figured everything out by now." My mom saw me from the minute I stepped out of the helicopter and I know she did because she froze like she did this morning. Bex takes her phone out and calls her and in minutes she's here.

"So girls and Zach, what seems to be the problem?"

"How does Caitlin know everything about Zach? She even knew about the Cammie situation that happened today. How?" says Liz.

"You haven't told them anything have you?" my mom says with a small smile on her face. Not showing a bit of concern, unlike the rest of the people in the room, including Joe who just walked in.

"No. I almost did till y'all walked in with the devil."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"They won't believe me but, they will believe you. I'll answer any questions they have. So please tell them what you know and ill fill in the pieces." I say with the Goode smirk and Zach freezes. I guess he has meet his mom at least once.

"Well, how do I put this? This isn't Caitlin Snow." She starts, then stops when I walk into the bathroom to remove my glasses and brown contacts, revealing my blue eyes. I walk back in to see everyone confused but my mom, who is smiling. "This is my daughter Cameron Morgan. She has been put her on a mission by Catherine Goode. Catherine took Cammie and her father/my husband 6 years ago, while at the circus. We knew Matthew was dead but we only thought Cammie was too. Until she called me the other day and made an appearance this morning. Zach, she knows everything about you because Catherine always talked about you. Was that all Cam?"

"Um, almost. Catherine is wanting me to put a stop to whatever plan you have to take her out but obiviously I want her dead, so I will be feeding her false information. She will stop at nothing to figure it out, trust me I know how far she will take things. Bex sorry about this morning, you can even the score in P&E. Mom and Joe did you ever find out why she took Dad and I?" I ask hoping they have figured it out.

"We always assumed it was because you were the descendant of Gillian Gallagher." Says Joe.

"Well that is half of it the other half is because I am also the descendant Isoeph Cavan. You don't know who that is do you?" I say looking at my roommates and Zach. "Joe, do you mind explaining?"

"Isoeph Cavan is the founder of the Circle of Cavan. He was killed by Gillian herself. The Circle of Cavan have been responsible for multiple assassinations and other crimes. I used to be a double agent but that was compromised when they took Cam and Matt. Catherine is currently in the COC, however she isn't a big part. They are divided by splinter group, so 2 circle agents could be standing next to each other and they wouldn't even know. After Ioseph's death, his 7 closest allies took over the group. Thy passes it through each generation and nobody has been able to figure out the leaders of this group…" he tries to continue, when I stop him.

"That's where you're wrong Joey. You see when Dad wouldn't tell Catherine who the leaders were she killed him but when I wouldn't tell her, she just tortured me but then decided to train me. I know who they are and where they are at this exact moment." Everyone begins to express worry and I understand why but, they shouldn't be worried. I'm fine and if anything they should be happy that I have this information.

"Cameron write now!" Mom and Joe command me. I start writing on piece of paper provided by Liz. When I finished Liz took the paper aloud.

"Elias Crane

Charlene Dubois

Walter Knight

Maxwell Edwards" she says 2 other names but no one knows who they are.

"The leadership goes through family right? Does it every skip a generation, Mr. Solomon?" she asks concerningly.

"It doesn't skip and yes it goes through family. Why Liz?"

"Because the last name is Samuel Winters. As in Ambassador Winters, I think."

"No, No that can't be right! Preston wouldn't be like his dad, in fact he hates him. Cammie, please tell us that's not the right Samuel Winters." Says Macey. I feel bad because I know about her relationship with Preston. During his school breaks his dad and he would come to the hotel for meeting's but Preston and I would train during those meetings. He told me everything about the 2 of them.

"Preston isn't a bad guy trust me, I've been his roommate at Blackthrone for a while now and he will barely kill a fly." Says Zach. He's trying to be positive but he should know better. Everyone is not what they seem.

"I'm sorry Mace, but Preston has already started to learn about the duties of a leader of the Circle. He doesn't want to be one of the leaders but he doesn't want to let his father down at the same time. I'm so sorry." I try to sound sincere but it's hard to be when it's the truth.

"Girls, start to ready for dinner we will finish talking later. Zach and Cam, go with Solomon to get the boys. I will see all of y'all soon. Oh, one more thing Cammie is to be called Caitlin until we take Catherine down. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." We all say in unison. Then we all go our separate ways.

 **So sorry for not posting sooner. I have been supper busy but I will be posting quicker now.**


End file.
